Well, why not?
by ravenclaww
Summary: Grimmichi day! When Ichigo is thrown into a strange room with a strange thing that seems to have an attraction to him, who knows what will happen? I suck at summaries... Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Grimmichi day! One of my favorite days of the year…**

**I didn't want to put this in my Grimmichi collection, I worked very hard to make this special and wanted it to be by itself. So, here it is!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, fluff, cursing, violence, the supernatural, OOC-ness, and more that I didn't catch. This is M for a reason, so please, No Underage Readers! is looking now for MA stories.**

**That aside, I like Demon fics and this is my first time writing one, so here it is!**

**Well, Why not?**

"And this is for…?"

I was usually skeptic about my dad's ideas, but this one was a little too far fetched. I was dressed in all white, a red tie around my neck and the outfit slightly too _loose _on me. The jacket hung off my shoulders a little, the shirt bent to show a flash of my collarbone, and the pants, well, the pants felt like they were going to fall off from Dad's happy attack. The only thing keeping them up was my hip bones.

"You look so pretty my daughter! Your daddy is so proud of you!" "God dammit, we've been over this! I'm Male! M-A-L-E MALE." My stupid father patted me on the head. "Of course you are. Now let's go!" He grabbed my ear, catching me off guard and roughly dragging me out of the dressing room. "Wait! Where are we going?"

For once, my dad was silent, continuing down the hallway. It had been like this all morning, ever since that strange man knocked on our door while I was eating breakfast. He said something to my dad and pointed at me. A few more minutes and I was being led out the door. I was shuttled in an unmarked white van(suspicious) to an abandoned warehouse(even more suspicious). Then I was in the dressing room blindfolded and, well, now I was being dragged down this hallway to who knows where.

"Dad! Seriously, where are we going?" "Just wait a few more moments! We're almost there!" He was right. The corridor ended and opened up to a dark room. There was no furniture, just a door at the other end.

Normal POV

Isshin stopped dragging his son and turned to him, his gaze serious. "Ichigo, do you know why you're here?" "Of course I don't! You haven't told me anything!" Isshin only shook his head. "I know, I know. I wasn't allowed to. I can only tell you one thing." "What?"

"Brace yourself."

It turned out the door was actually open but gave the illusion of being closed. Isshin tackled his son and sent him flying through the door into the other room. The door slammed shut once the last of him was sent through. "I'm sorry, my son." He said as he heard the banging and yells on the other side. "But I would only do this to you if I was sure you would survive."

Ichigo's POV

"Open up! Seriously! This isn't funny Dad! OPEN THE DOOR!" Damn that crazy man! Where the hell was I? I turned around and braced myself against the door, my chest heaving from all the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I thought I heard a low growl from somewhere in the room. "H-hello? Anyone here?"

Mistake. Big mistake. I hadn't realized it then, but I had just given up my location with all the banging and yelling. I was now a target. I must have looked like a bento box to whatever was in here, with my too loose clothes that tripped me up and my obvious panic that was clogging my senses. If I stayed here, something was bound to get me.

Keeping a hand on the wall, I edged to the left. As I walked, I noticed that the walls weren't straight, but rounded, leaving me in some kind of circle. Ten more minutes of walking led me to a crack in the wall. I realized I had just done a three-sixty and the crack I was touching was the door! This place couldn't be too big if I had found the door that quickly, right?

Something growled again. Shit. That meant the growl I heard earlier was real. My adrenaline sparked and I got ready to run. A small space like this meant less room for me to run from whatever was in here with me.

But, before I could move, the thing jumped me from behind.

To begin with, whatever was on me was heavy. And muscular. It easily ripped off my shirt and jacket, making me yell in pain. It also had claws. Sharp ones that had left my back wet with blood. There was a panting mouth next to my right ear and I tried not to freak out. It's mouth was right next to my throat, for god's sake! Wait. If it was near my right, then it was a little off balance. I could tip it off of me.

Trying not to move too much, I managed to get my left leg into a crouching position. The thing seemed to be inspecting me, it's snout or whatever on the juncture of my neck and shoulder. _Don't panic, Ichigo. Don't fucking panic!_ If I got it off me fast enough, it wouldn't have time to bite down.

It moved a little away from the vulnerable spot and I took action, leaping up and throwing it off of me. I caught a glimpse of it as I ran like hell, leaving my shirt behind. What the glimpse showed blew my mind.

Was my vision off, or was it really a human silhouette that I saw?

Using the wall as a guide, I ran to what seemed like the other side of the circle. The fact that this was all in total darkness kind of hindered my movements. For the millionth time that day, I cursed my dad for shoving me through that door.

After a few minutes, I deemed it safe to sit down, or, well, crouch. I forgot about my injury and hissed in pain when I bent forward, stretching the skin of my back. "Damn…" Inspection showed, or rather produced, my hand coming away wet with blood. The thought made me a little dizzy and I swayed a little. No. No passing out. I had to wrap it or the _thing_ in here with me might smell it. That human shape wasn't going to make me let my guard down.

Wait a second. Wrapping the wound meant…losing my pants. _Maybe there's enough on here to keep some of the pants, and I can wrap my back with the extra. _A quick feeling inspection proved it wrong. I sighed. _At least I'm wearing boxers. _

It felt kind of weird, taking off my pants in here. Like someone was watching me. Then again, there was something else in here other than me and it was probably spying on me right now. The thought made me blush a little. The wound can stop bleeding by itself, right? My question was answered when I started pulling my pants up and felt the wetness on the back hem. Okay. Nope. These pants were now bandages.

Normal POV

Ichigo quickly tore the pants into long strips, proving to work surprisingly well in the darkness. Maybe it was his life in a clinic that prepared him for this, maybe it was the often power outages that left him and his family in the dark for hours on end. Whatever it was, it was helping him now.

But nothing could save him from what he was trapped with.

Or, to be specific, nothing would save him from Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Ichigo's POV

Ok. My back is bandaged. I am pantsless, but I have boxers. There's no sign of the thing. Did I miss anything?

Grrmrmm

I sprang up, trying to keep the back wounds closed by pulling my shoulders back to reduce the strain. Where is it?

Wait, no. False alarm. I forgot, I'm hungry as hell. How will I get food in here? I consider hunting the thing, but almost immediately throw the idea away. Judging by those muscles that were grinding into my back earlier, I was going to get thrown around and possibly eaten in a moment of irony. I was muscular, but I was also light and I hated it. Nobody outside of this room took me seriously, combined with my orange hair.

Hell, nobody in _this _room took me seriously.

**Bzzrt**

A dim light flicks on and I flinch from the sudden brightness. Being in the dark this long had affected my eyes obviously, and even a light weak as this one startled me. It was like a porch light, affixed over the door. A small paper plate of food containing a sandwich and a plastic bottle of water was set at the foot of the entrance.

Food. My stomach grumbled again, reminding me of my hunger. _I could go for a sandwich right now. _And I had to get it before the thing got it. It must see it, I mean, look! It draws your attention from every angle(side, edge? It's a circle for god's sake? How do you describe that?) and it was food.

For a crazy moment, I think about just leaving the food for the thing. After all, that thing has to get hungry sometime. And the only other edible item in here other than the sandwich is me. Maybe I'm not so hungry after all.

…

I take another bite of the delicious food. Okay, I gave up. But the thing wasn't going for it, and I was getting hungrier by the second. And let me tell you, 100% worth it. Sure, the sandwich was mostly bread, but that didn't change anything. It was fuel.

"Hungry, aren't you?"

I choked on my 'fuel'. ShitshitSHITSHITSHIT! I'm pressed up against the door again, and that adrenaline from earlier is back and stronger than ever. Square 1.

I had seen a movie like this. A guy like me was locked in a room and something was with him. It kept fucking with his mind until he went crazy. Oh God, was that going to happen to me? I didn't want to go crazy!

The low growl from my left sends me off like a gunshot.

I'm panting and running and the thing is gaining on me every foot. I'm crying and the adrenaline is flagging and my legs are getting tired and- **BAM**.

I hit something. And then realized my stupidity. I was running straight in a circular room.

I try to keep running, but the hit has given the thing enough time to catch up to me. I scream as I'm pinned to the ground.

"OhGodOhGodOhGod I give up! Please don't kill me!" I took in a breath and realized I was sobbing. Pulling my arms up to cover my face, I whimpered quietly.

"What's wrong with ya? Stop cryin, it's not like I'm gonna eat ya."

It spoke! And it had the same voice as the one from before. Wait, it could talk?

"Of course I can talk. It's just easier not to sometimes."

I felt stretched like a rubber band with my tension when he leaned down and nuzzled my neck. "Mmnh, you smell good." What was he, some kind of pervert? But, judging by his position, he probably was. This must be the day of unluckiness, because I was on the bottom. Oh yeah, and I had said that I gave up. Did I mention I was both shirtless and pantsless?

I could see my horoscope now: Cancer. Watch out for your family members, especially your dad. Keep your pants no matter what. And watch out for the perverts! Your numbers are 13 and 666.

Sounds accurate.

"P-please d-d-don't kill me…" I was shaking even harder and had gone totally limp. I guess the thing was male judging by the voice and the muscle. "I-I don't even know why I'm here….please!"

"You don't know why you're here? Your father never told you? Hmnh, I guess he wanted to keep you pure, and he did a good job. You smell cleaner than everyone else I've seen." He leaned back, putting a hand at my neck to keep me down. Escaping was put even more out of the question now.

"To put it simply, yer here to survive. You need to stay away from me for three days. If you do, congrats, you are now an adult! It doesn't happen when yer 18 for your kind, ya come of age when you survive with a full fledged demon." He leaned down again.

"And you've lost, my friend."

What? Demon? I wasn't human? "W-wait! What do you mean, I'm not human? And….oh shit….." That meant it wasn't a pervert me, it meant there was a _demon _pervert on me. Did that make me a…..demon?

"No, you're not a demon. Ya are the oldest son of the family and you have naturally orange hair. Therfore, you are half demon. That makes you prey for full demons like me."

Then I thought about the last parts about what he said. 1. He was a demon, and 2. I had lost this game.

Was I truly going to die?

A bad taste started forming in the back of my throat. It was a lose-lose situation. "I-Is there any way to get out of it?" He laughed.

"If I'm feeling nice, or you become my mate. I'm choosing the latter."

"Mate? No way! Get offa me you perv!" I crab walked out form under him, making him growl. " You're trying my patience, human." I crossed my pointer fingers together and kept moving back with my legs until I hit another wall. "S-Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"What the hell's that supposed to be?" His eyes were glowing and I could see that they were blue, bright blue. I guess I should have known that demons had night vision.

"I-It's a cross. And it can kill you, so stay back!" "Is that some kind of human belief? Your fingers save you from a demon?" "Well, yes…"

I put my fingers down and felt myself blush a little. I swear, I could feel the bastard grin. Then his eyes vanished. Was he letting me go? Then all I needed to do was get to the door…

Something rubbed against my belly and I yelped. I had almost forgotten I was being raped. He was going to take me, and, my body was relaxing, letting him have me! "Get off!" Even in the dark, I could feel him look up at me. I could even feel the coldness of his gaze. "There's no escape, didn't I tell ya? Now, ya can hold still and I can actually prep you, or you can take me dry.

"A-At least move into the light."

"Why would I do that?"

"Can't I see the face of the one who's taking me?"

"Touche, touché."

I was put in a gentle but firm headlock and led to the light. He rubbed against me and I jumped, feeling his interested member rub against my ass.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Don' cha want ta feel the thing that's goin ta be inside of ya in a little bit?"

The thought made me wince. From the little rubs he managed to get in, he felt pretty big. And my ass was feeling awfully small…..

We reached the light. The plate and the bottle of water were still there, and I could finally see my rapist.

Were all rapists this sexy?

His hair and eyes were both a light but intense blue, and he had sharp teeth that were pulled into a lopsided grin. He was shirtless and showed a sixpack that begged for my touch. And then there were his pants, loose like mine were and pitch black. It seemed so cliché, I was having trouble believing all this.

It didn't help that the tent in those black pants was worrying large, and I was having second thoughts about al of this.

He leaned in and kissed me, pulling my hips close to his to grind our members together while he groped my ass. My mind was shaking but my body was very turned on by every move he made. Was it the way the light glinted off his hair? Or the delicious smell coming from him? It smelled like the forest and animal musk, but in the good way, not the dirty dog way. His smell seemed natural and it turned me on even more.

Not breaking the kiss, a strong hand found my boxers and pushed them down. My erect cock caught on the edge and it bounced up and down a little. I moaned into his mouth and nipped my lip approvingly. He started to play with my penis, moving his hand back and forth in little half strokes that would never bring me to completion and made me go crazy with pleasure and need.

"More.." I whimpered, breaking away from the kiss and gasping a little. He chuckled a little. "Like this?" He stroked me roughly, making me moan again. He leaned forward and put his hand on my beck, lowering me to the ground. _Why was I naked, and he still had his pants on? _ I didn't like it, and a devilish though crossed my mind.

I pushed him onto his back and rubbed my nose against the bump in his pants. He growled in ecstasy with that deep voice of his and I couldn't help but grin. Using my teeth, I unbuttoned the loose pants and slowly pulled down the zipper.

I guess dominants go commando, because I felt his cock brush my face as it sprang out, leaving some precome on my cheek. Keeping my face down, I finished the job and pulled his pants the rest of the way off.

Strong arms grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. "Such a sexy thing, aren't ya?" I twirled my fingers through his hair, grinning. "Well it would be boring if I let you have all the fun, wouldn't it? _What was I doing? There was something about him, something that made me want to do this…to submit….he smelled so good….._

Normal POV

Grimmjow watched as the pup slowly started to get caught in his spell. Being a dominant, his smell was full of pheromones that would make the submissives calm down and relax so he could take them without hurting them. And boy was this kid a catch!

Sexy as hell with a nice strong attitude, he was a perfect fit for Grimmjow.

Still being careful, he lied the carrot top onto his back again and gave him a few fingers to suck on. The pup looked confused, but took them anyways, like a kitten sucking milk from a bottle.

While the teen was occupied with Grimm's hand, Grimmjow ripped the bandages off his chest with his teeth. Ichigo flinched in pain but then threw his head back in pleasure when Grimmjow switched their positions, his hand snaking around his front while the blue haired demon rutted against his ass and licked his back, cleaning the crusted blood.

Being a demon, Grimmjow's saliva had healing powers and a wound like Ichigo's was nothing when it came to what it could heal. It was a bonus for both of them, Ichigo's blood tasted like liquid gold and Ichigo got his injuries healed.

Ichigo's POV

His hand, it tasted so good! All warm and soft. The only thing that worried me was the sharp claws at the tips that I kept nicking my tongue on. I didn't know what he was planning to do with his fingers, but I liked sucking on them.

But then he pulled them out of my mouth, chuckling when I whined for them. "Not yet little pet, wait a little and I'll give you something you'll _really _like."

Something brushed against my ass and I was confused for a second. What was he doing?

Then a finger burrowed its way inside of me.

The pain broke the trance he had on me, and I struggled out of his grasp. "What the hell? What just happened?" The guy glared at me. "Take it like a man."

His nail scratched against the wall or my rectum and I squeaked, trying harder to get away. But his other stupid arm held my waist, putting him on top of me while his finger explored.

"Y-your Claws…."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

A few awkward seconds passed and when he moved his finger again, it was just a normal finger, not a demon claw or anything.

I was starting to get used to it when two more fingers joined their friend. "AH! What are you-ur-doing?"I winced as they scissored inside of me. "Haven't you heard of going slow?"

"Technically," He growled. "I should already be fucking you and shouldn't be wasting my time with this human foreplay. But since I am a creature of compassion, I have decided to do this. Plus, you looked pretty damn sexy sucking on my fingers, you should have seen yourself."

I turned even redder. This hurt like hell and was embarrassing the crap out of me.

But then he curled his fingers and touched something inside of me. Fireworks. That's what I was feeling. Fucking fireworks and pure pleasure. I bucked my hips back. "Ah! Touch it again!"

"So eager. Hold on little pup. I'll touch it again." He removed his fingers and the sudden emptiness felt strange, like there should be something there.

I felt a tug on my hips and I was flipped onto my back. I finally got a good look at his cock for the first time. Big? No. This guy had a fucking monster cock, with an angry vein pulsing on the bottom of it. Were all demons this huge?

"M-Maybe this a bad idea…" I scrambled backwards. "I-I mean, sex on the first time meeting? How about we go out to dinner first?"

Normal POV

Grimmjow immediately pounced on Ichigo, pinning him again. "It's okay, just relax. It will hurt, but it will be worth it." Ichigo was in full panic mode.

"Of course it will hurt! And it won't be worth it! Why should I even agree to this?" Grimmjow cocked his head.

"Well, why not?"

"To begin with, you're a demon-"

"And you don't seem to mind, judging by this." He ran his finger up Ichigo's erection, making him moan.

"And you're going to split me in half!"

"I promise to be careful."

"A promise from a demon, well that's reassuring."

"Hey, when we demons make a promise, we keep it. And I can always rape you."

The berry swallowed, realizing he was right. "Fine…" He squeezed his eyes shut as Grimmjow moved in between his legs. It pleased him that the pup was cooperating, but it was only because he was afraid of rape.

"Do ya want me ta go all the way in at once, or slowly?" Ichigo thought about this. "Slowly, so I can get used to you." The demon complied, carefully spreading his legs and moving his dick towards his entrance.

Ichigo could feel him rutting against his hole, and then the head went in.

This felt like fire, slowly burning through his body every time Grimmjow moved. This was crazy! He didn't need this! He could fight away the demon. "I-I changed my mind-AHHH!"

Grimmjow had snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside Ichigo, sighing as his balls slapped against his ass. "MMMmmm….so tight…"

"You bastard! You know what I meant!" Ichi felt like he was going to pass out, and every move spiked the pain. He was right. This stupid creature of damnation had torn his rectum, and the blood was warm against this ass. Tears fell out of his eyes from reflex, and his erection was flagging.

Grimmjow realized his mate was is pain and whispered, "Sh, I'll make it feel better, hold on." Swiftly pulling out, he aimed for the pup's spot of pleasure and watched his dick disappear inside of his tight orifice. The orange haired teen let out a cry of pain and pleasure when he hit spot on.

Aiming for that spot, Grimmjow shoved his long legs up to his chest to get easier access and began fucking Ichi hard.

"AAAhhh right there! Fuckfuckfuck, that's it! Don't stop!" Grimmjow bit down on his mate's shoulder. "Wasn't plannin' on it," He mumbled through the blood his fangs easily brought up to the surface.

He felt the fireworks again, they were back and brighter than ever. Reaching down, he jerked himself off in time to Grimmjow's strong thrusts.

"I-I'm gonna come!"

Grimmjow reached down with his free hand and helped his mate stroke himself. "Then come!"

Ichigo complied with a scream and a spasm of his hips. His clenching passage was too much for the demon and he came too, deep inside of his mate.

The two mates lied together, connected and spent. Ichigo was already falling asleep but Grimmjow could not have felt more alive. He had finally found a mate.

He let go of his mate's legs and looked down at his entrance. Not too much blood. Good. "ZZzzz…"

His mate had already fallen asleep. Grimmjow smiled. He pulled Ichigo close to him. Maybe when he woke up…he could learn his name….

….

On the computer screen, Isshin watched the demon curl up with his son. "I guess you were right Pantera, he was a good choice for my son after all. I'm glad you came to me."

Pantera, Grimmjow's father, nodded. "Well, why not?"

**Good? Bad? Terrible? I'm not sure. I had to get this done in time for Grimmichi day, and it is a little late. I think if I get 5 reviews, I'll make it a two-shot.**

**Grimmjow: No flaming. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got 5 reviews. Actually, way more than 5. Damn you people, making me work! No, just kidding. I kind of owe this to you for leaving it off. The last chapter didn't have that much plot, I'll admit. I just wanted to write some Grimmichi :3. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, rimming, biting, oral, PLOT!, cursing, and the supernatural. M for a reason people, honestly, please be of age if you read this! **

**Well, why not? Part 2**

Ichigo's POV

Something was on me. Something loud and heavy. Something that was snoring into my hair.

"Mmm gedoff, your crushin me."

The something shifted even more over onto me, and started snuffling around my ear, blowing air into it and turning me on a little.

"But yer so cute, I don' wan' ta let ya go." "Yeah, well I would really like you to because my ass is extremely sore from _someone's _actions last night. And if you move a little more, you're going to jar it." "Fiine, spoilsport."

Normal POV

Grimmjow carefully got off of his mate, not wanting to cause him pain. Still being careful, he bent Ichigo at his hips so his ass was in the air and his knees were spread apart for comfort. Ichigo was very awake now, and he was getting ready to give the demon near his extremely tender ass a nice whack if he tried anything.

"Oh relax, I'm not gonna fuck you, in fact, you'll like this." Something warm flicked its way into his crack and he jumped forwards a little. "What the-ahhHHH!" Ichigo writhed in pleasure as Grimmjow wormed his tongue into his anus, cleaning and healing the damage from last night's fuck. It was another one of those win-win situations because Grimmjow loved the taste of Ichigo's blood running onto his tongue and down his throat. He had to stop himself from replacing his tongue with his hardening dick.

Ichigo whined when he stopped. Grimmjow petted his mate's soft hair. "Feels better now, right?" Ichigo nodded in surprise as he got up and there was no pain. "What did you do?"

Grimmjow wiggled his fingers. "Magic."

"Bull."

"Fine, spoilsport. My saliva can heal minor injuries."

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds realistic enough. Now, can you tell me your name? Or else I'm forever calling you blueberry." Grimmjow whacked him in the head. 'Do that and die. My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, badass and demon, at your service." He did an exaggerated bow.

"And may I learn your name, Mr. Carrot head?" Grimmjow's hit was immediately returned with full force. "You can call me Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who's gonna beat your ass if you call me Mr. Carrot head again." Grimmjow head up his hands in mock defeat. "Okay, Okay. Would you prefer Strawberry instead?"

Grimmjow was lucky he was a fast runner, and that Ichigo was exhausted from last night. "Stupid…..blueberry…." Ichigo panted as Grimmjow danced just out of reach. He fell to his knees and grimmjow immediately sobered up. He ran back over to check on his mate. "You okay, Kurosaki?" Ichigo was breathing too hard. Way too hard. He shouldn't have been this tired from that little run. And his face was chalk white.

Bad. This was bad. Grimmjow carefully picked him up bridal style and noticed his eyes were unfocused. Easily kicking down the door, he yelled, "Help! Someone! He's hurt!" Ichigo's dad and Grimmjow's dad appeared out of nowhere. "What's wrong?" They looked at the shaking Ichigo and relaxed a little. Pantera stepped up to Grimmjow. "Let me see him. He just needs to lay down." Grimmjow pulled away from him. "No way! Not until you tell me what's wrong with him, old man."

Pantera rolled his eyes. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. Respect your elders you uppity child. And he's just gaining his demon powers, that's all. They came sooner than we thought. They come sooner if you do rigorous physical activity. You weren't doing pushups or anything, were you?" Grimmjow blushed a tiny bit. "No! He was just chasing me around a little!"

"That's probably it. Now set him down here." Pantera pointed at a light green couch. "A few minutes and he'll be fine."

And he was right. After a few minutes, Ichigo calmed down. Sitting up, he looked at everyone around him. "What happened?" Then he saw Grimmjow and glared a little. "Hey! No calling me strawberry either!" Grimmjow tackled him in a hug. "You're alive! I thought ya were goin' ta die!" "Wha? I'm not dying anytime soon! And you're crushing me! Was that my dad that I saw?"

Ichigo's dad jumped up and down as Pantera pulled his son off of Ichigo. "Congradulations my son! You are now a full demon!" Ichigo punched him in the face. "Okay, explanations. Who is that man holding Grimmjow, why was I in there, and I'm a demon?" Pantera, looking slightly hurt, dropped his struggling son.

"I think I can help you. First of all, I am Grimmjow's father, not 'that man'. Second, Grimmjow here sucks at explanations, so I will need to reexplain your reason for being in there. And third, your dad can explain that." Isshin stepped up. "Yep! You were in there because we-" He gestures to Pantera and himself. "Wanted you two to mate. We had been planning this for years and look! It worked out. Otherwise, you wouldn't be a full demon." He held up his hand before Ichigo could say something.

'I'm not done yet. I am a demon, of course. Your mother was a human. I was expecting one of my children to be a half demon, and I was right. Half demons usually have strange colored hair and are very skinny in people standards." Ichigo nodded a little. "Okay, so this was kept secret form me for 18 years. Why didn't you tell me?" Isshin blocked a punch aiming for his head.

"The more you knew about your demon heritage, the more you're put on the radar for other demons to take you as their mate. I wanted to keep you clean until this." Ichigo managed to give his dad a good kick in the stomach. "Well I could have fought them off!" "You saw how easily Grimmjow made you submit, and he's a young demon. How would you have done against a fully grown demon?" Ichigo stopped fighting for a moment, considering this.

"Yeah, I guess I understand." "Good. Now, demons can only mate with half demons and humans. This is because all full demons are dominant. Half demons will be turned to full demons once they've mated with another demon. If you mated with a human, you would have turned human."

Ichigo nodded again. "Thanks, I guess. But you're still a jerk for not telling me about this." Isshin flapped around. "Wha? Be nice to daddy! He was trying to help you!"

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo. "Understand now, mate?" Ichigo leaned into him. "I guess. Grimmjow's too long, can I call you Grimm?" Grimmjow leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. " 'Course ya can Ichigo. As long as I can call ya Ichi." Ichigo smiled. "I guess."

Pantera silently pushed Isshin out of the door as Ichigo and Grimmjow moved closer for a kiss on the lips. This one wasn't needy and hurried like the ones in the circle room, it was long and slow and romantic.

Both of them were still naked, so clothing wasn't a problem. Still kissing, they made it over to the sofa and sat down, Ichigo straddling Grimmjow's waist.

Ichigo's POV

Okay. I understood now. I was a demon and Grimmjow was my mate. And I was enjoying the hell out if it. I loved his name.

Grimmjow.

It sounded strong and courageous. It made me feel safe.

I nuzzled my nose into his collarbone, breathing in that forest scent. Now that I was a full demon, the smell didn't overpower me but it still turned me on. He groaned a little and I shivered as he rocked our erections together.

"Such a good little mate," He purred into my ear. I smiled, getting a dirty thought. Moving off his lap and on my knees at the floor, I rubbed my cheek against his upper thigh. He growled a little but didn't move. I then moved my nose close to the point of interest, his erect member jutting out of soft blue curls.

Normal POV

Grimmjow wanted to fuck the little demon so bad, his hands were shaking. He had to clench his fists and concentrate on Ichigo to resist it. He wanted to let him explore and not make him afraid of sex with him.

Being careful, Ichigo slowly rested his mouth on the head of Grimmjow's throbbing penis and flicked his tongue over the slit. Grimmjow breathed in sharply and Ichigo smiled a little. _Now who's in who's control, Mr. Jaegerjaques? _He moved slowly, sucking gently but steadily. Grimmjow was shaking under him and Ichigo hummed, the vibrations traveling down his member.

Ichigo finally deep throated him, making him bang his head against the wall in pleasure. "Hahh, hahh, keep doin that and I'm gonna fuck ya right now Kurosaki," Grimmjow mumbled. He was on the edge and anything else would tip him over.

He lustfully pulled Ichigo off his member and pulled him into his lap, facing him. Ichigo had a little bit of drool on his face and he looked dazed, like he didn't know what was happening. Grimmjow cleaned his lips with a swipe of his thumb. "My turn now, mate."

He lied Ichigo on his back lengthwise on the couch and moved between his legs, rubbing against his entrance and licking his chest. "Now relax, or this is gunna hurt like hell." Ichigo realized he was going to penetrate him and a bit of fear flashed into his eyes. Grimmjow kept petting him, telling him it was okay, and tried to get rid of that fear. When it was gone, he slowly entered Ichigo.

He was still tight, and it was all Grimmjow could do to not bury himself inside him again. "Jus' relax, yer doin' great."

A little bit more encouragement and a lot more movement, and they were both panting as Grimmjow was fully seated inside Ichigo.

"Why," Ichigo panted. "Must, you, be, so, fucking big?" Grimmjow licked his ear. "As red riding hood's grandmother says, the better to fuck you with, my dear." "I don't think red riding hood's grandmother ever said that."

Grimmjow pulled out and snapped his hips, starting up a rough pace. "Too bad. It doesn't change the statement."

They moved as one, Ichigo pushing back on Grimmjow's powerful thrusts and Grimmjow actually moved the couch a little as they made love. He bit down on Ichigo's shoulder and he keened, running his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow made sure to clean up all the blood as he then moved his mouth to Ichigo's mouth. As they kissed, he started stroking Ichigo's neglected member at the pace of which they were fucking.

Finally, they came together and Grimmjow fell over Ichigo, bracing his elbows on either side of him so he didn't crush him.

Once again, Ichigo had passed out and was already snoring a little. Grimmjow smiled. He looked a lot less serious asleep.

He pushed him over a little and settled on his side, spooning Ichigo as he tried to sleep too. "G'night, Ichi," He whispered. "Until tomorrow."

Outside, Pantera and Isshin were having a smoke. Well, Pantera was having a smoke. Isshin was watching him. He didn't smoke unless it was Masaki's funeral anniversary.

"They're a good match, my son and Ichigo." "Yeah, they are. I've never seen Ichigo so happy." "Really? He looked pretty annoyed in there. Is he always scowling?" "Yes. He isn't very sunshiney. But if you saw his eyes, they were shining a little. He's happy." "Strange kid you have." "As you said earlier to me, well, why not?"

**I must admit, the ending annoys me. Too cliché. But, this is the explaining chapter, to follow the mainly Grimmichi one. I couldn't see how to explain it in the story, so I'll explain one more thing here. If you still have a question, you can PM me. **

**When Ichigo and Grimmjow are talking in the circle room, Ichigo can see Grimmjow perfectly fine because his demon powers were forming. Demons have default night vision. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, and looked at this story! It means a lot to me to know that my stuff is actually read.**


End file.
